La musique de leurs coeurs
by Sarabeth Moon
Summary: Elle est lumineuse comme le jour, il est sombre comme la nuit...
1. Is he dark enough ?

Cette histoire est du point de vue de Ron. Les citations de la chansons seront en italiques et isolées. Enjoy ;)

***************************************************************************************************

**Accidental Babies - Damien Rice**

Comme chaque soir, elle mettait ses affaires dans un sac et sortait de la salle commune. Comme chaque soir, elle disait aller à la bibliothèque. Comme chaque soir, elle les, Harry et lui, seuls dans la salle commune, en leur disant de ne pas l'attendre, car elle rentrerait après le couvre-feu. Mais ce soir, il avait décidé de la suivre. Il était persuadé, jusqu'au fond de son être, qu'elle n'allait pas à la bibliothèque; cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle ne rentrait qu'au petit matin. Alors il la laissa sortir, en hochant vaguement la tête lorsqu'elle leur dit de ne pas l'attendre pour se coucher, puis aller prendre la cape d'invisibilité de Harry et la suivit. Il la regardait marcher dans les couloirs, son sac sur l'épaule, et lorsqu'elle se retournait, il pouvait voir un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Et, de dos, il admirait ses boucles brunes, son dos droits, et la chute de ses reins. Il imaginait le bohneur dans ses yeux marrons, le large sourire sur ses lèvres rosées. Et il se demandait, encore et encore, qui pouvait lui faire cet effet, qui avait pu le remplacer aussi vite. _"Non, pas me remplacer",_ pensait-il douloureusement. Lui ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Non, lui, il n'avait cherché qu'à la rendre jalouse. Avec lui, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'elle lui manquait, terriblement. Et qu'il l'aimait, oui, il l'aimait, car malgrès la tristesse de l'avoir perdue, il était heureux de son bohneur. Il voulait la savoir heureuse. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à la suivre, se disant que les affaires de coeurs de la lionne n'étaient pas les siens, mais sa curiosité reprit le dessus, lorsqu'il la vit prendre la direction opposée à la bibliothèque.

Alors il continua de la suivre, et il sentait que l'air devenait de plus en plus froid autour de lui. Où étaient-ils ? Où allait-elle ? Il la vit passer par des couloirs de plus en plus étroits, et il comprit. Ils étaient dans les cachots. Omnubilé par ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention, auparavant, à ces murs froids, à ces couloirs sombres uniquement éclairés par des torches. Son coeur battait fort, à présent, et la nausée le prit. Allait-elle chez Malfoy ? Chez Blaise ? Qu'allait-elle faire dans l'antre des serpents ?

Mais elle ne prit pas le chemin des dortoirs de ses ennemis. Elle continua plus loin, puis il la vit s'arrêter en face d'un superbe tableau qui représentait une forêt par une nuit de pleine lune. Il resta à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, n'osant pas s'approcher. Il vit le tableau pivoter, et il la vit se blottir dans les bras d'un homme. Grand, fin, aux cheveux longs.

Rogue. Elle était chez Rogue. Tous les soirs, lorsqu'elle disait aller à la bibliothèque, elle allait retrouver ce bâtard. Elle dormait chez lui. "_Avec_ lui", pensait-il avec dégoût.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était irréel. Rogue. Et Hermione. Sa Hermione. Et Rogue.

Et Ron restait là, immobile de stupeur, blafard de dégoût. Il restait là, et la regardait entrer dans les appartements du Mangemort, où il imaginait avec horreur ce qui allait se passer, où il l'imaginait poser ses lèvres douces et rosées sur celles, pâles, de l'homme, et où il l'imaginait caresser de sa main tendre les cheveux gras de celui qu'ils s'amusaient à appeler "la chauve-souris".

_Do you come together ever with him ?_

Il l'imaginait, nue, dans ses bras, il l'imaginait crier de plaisir, et cette image lui fit l'effet d'un poignard.

_Is he dark enough, enough to see your light ?_

Et il se rappelait son sourire, dans les couloirs, et son excitation trahie par quelques pas accélérés. Comment cet homme, si sombre, si infâme, si abominable pouvait faire cet effet à une personne aussi douce, gentille et tolérante qu'était Hermione ? Comment cet homme avait-il pu prendre son cœur ?

Il sortit de sous la cape. Il resta devant le tableau, le regard vide, le cœur en peine. Il s'assit par terre, et durant de nombreuses minutes, ne bougea pas, se remémorant les souvenirs avec sa belle. Il se sentit trahi, et n'imaginait même pas ce que Harry dirait. Comment Harry le prendrait.

Mais il ne lui en soufflerait mot. Hermione avait cherché à gardé cela secret, et il devait respecter cela. Il devait agir en adulte, pour une fois de sa vie. Il devait éviter de la faire souffrir. Elle était tellement heureuse.

Mais c'est à présent qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait perdu.

_Do you feel like you belong ?_

Il cherchait à comprendre. Qu'avait-il fait pour la séduire ? Comment avait-elle fait pour se creuser une place dans le cœur de pierre de Severus Rogue ? L'aimait-il ? Ou ne voulait-il que s'amuser, que combler ses désirs d'homme ?

Il se leva enfin. Il s'enveloppa à nouveau du tissu soyeux de la cape et ses pas le menèrent mécaniquement à la salle commune. Il entra, hagard, et vit Harry assis devant la cheminé, le regard rêveur. Il alla s'assoir à ses côtés, silencieusement, et sentit le regard inquiet de son ami sur lui.

"Elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque."

Les mots lui avaient échappés. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas le dire à Harry. Grande fût sa surprise lorsque le jeune brun lui répondit qu'il savait. Qu'il était au courant, il y a quelques temps, déjà.

"Elle te la dit ?"

Non. Hermione ne l'avait pas dit à Harry. Ce dernier l'avait découvert seul. Non pas en la suivant, comme Ron, mais grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il voyait à quel point elle était heureuse, et il n'avait pas posé de questions.

"Tu devrais faire pareil, Ron".

Cela semblait tellement simple. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il gardait espoir de la voir revenir vers lui.

_Do you really feel alive without me? If so be free. If not leave him for me, before one of us has accidental babies._

*********************************************************************************

Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre ;)

Alors, vos impressions ?


	2. Falling or flying

**Falling or Flying – Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**

_We got lost again, drove to the end of a road…_

Elle l'observait silencieusement. Debout face à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Elle observait silencieusement sa silhouette fine, longue, aristocratique. Fière, en toutes circonstances.

Le feu crépitant lourdement à la cheminée ne suffisait pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère. L'effet de ses mots lui tordait le cœur. Des mots durs, glacés. Glaçants.

« Severus… »

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction. Mais elle connaissait cet homme. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à le respecter, le connaître, puis l'aimer. L'aimer inconditionnellement. L'aimer au-delà de toute raison. Peut-être était-ce son erreur. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui reprochait à l'instant.

Les temps qui courent sont incertains. Non, il n'était pas bon de s'aimer par ces temps. C'était ce qu'il pensait, c'était sa vision des choses.

_Are we living or dying…_

Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Il est l'espion, l'homme de l'ombre, la taupe. Elle est la lionne, la fille en pleine lumière. Une faiblesse personnelle. Elle était son fardeau, et il ne pouvait plus la porter. Il ne voulait plus la porter.

Mais il avait tort. Elle croyait fermement qu'il avait tort, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il s'était enfermé dans sa stratégie de guerre, sa stratégie solitaire, et il ne voulait plus rien entendre venant d'elle. Ni de quiconque. Il est l'homme de l'ombre. Il devait rester seul.

Pendant la brève période où il avait baissé sa garde, elle l'avait rendu heureux. Il avait connu un bonheur intense, nouveau pour lui.

Hermione le connaissait. Ce n'était pas le danger de la guerre qui l'éloignait d'elle. Pas plus que sa sécurité. Il la savait suffisamment intelligente pour se protéger seule, et la respectait bien assez pour oser l'insulter en prétendant le contraire. Non, il n'y avait qu'une raison qui l'éloignait d'elle. Une seule raison, et elle n'était pas valable.

« Regarde-moi, Severus. Parle-moi. »

« Que veux-tu ? Pars, Hermione. Vas-t-en. »

Il ne la méritait pas. Il ne méritait pas sa lumière, il me méritait pas son amour, il ne méritait pas son cœur. Pas plus qu'il ne méritait le bonheur qu'elle lui procurait. Il est passé du côté des ténèbres, et si sa conscience en avait réchappé, pas son âme. Ses mains portaient encore la trace de ses victimes. Ses mains ont ôté la vie, ont ôté le bonheur. Pourquoi y goûterait-il ?

Voilà ce qu'il pensait. Voilà ce qu'il ne disait pas, mais qu'Hermione devinait entre ses mots. Ce qu'elle lisait dans ses pupilles noires.

_Things ain't bad, but things ain't right…_

Mais il avait tort. Elle savait tout de sa période sombre, elle connaissait l'homme sous toutes ses formes. Mais elle l'aimait malgré tout. Elle l'aimait, et jamais elle le laisserait seul. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle lui ferait comprendre. Elle lui ferait comprendre, pour répondre à ses mots, qu'elle se défendrait seule contre les ténèbres qui menacent le monde. Et pour répondre à ses peurs secrètes, elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle le défendrait contre ses ténèbres. Ses ténèbres qui menacent un bonheur qu'il a mérité. Un bonheur qu'ils ont tous deux trop longtemps attendu.

_Today won't feel so long._


End file.
